House of New Beginnings
by Writer and a Fighter
Summary: PLEASE READ! if you liked any of my other stories. you'll LOVE this! it's some of Sibuna's kids and other students at Anubis House, 1st chappie is up, updating soon! MY CHARACTER"S ROCK man. PLEASE r&r! you'll like it i promise! 3
1. House of Meeting

HEY GUYS I'M BACK! so, I know this isn't an original concept, but it's the lives of Sibuna's kids and other kids at the boarding school! please R&R and enjoy.

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE!

happy reading :)

PS THIS INCLUDES MY CHARACTERS:

Simon Rutter- Nina and Fabian's son, half British, half American (mostly looks like Fabian)

Georgina Sweet- Eddie and Patricia's daughter, half British, half American (mostly looks like Patricia)

Caleb Clarke- Jerome and Mara's son, British (mostly looks like Jerome)

Lily Lewis- Amber and Alfie's daughter, British (mostly looks like Amber)

Margret Campbell- Joy and Mick's daughter, British (mostly looks like Joy)

Ruby Johnson- Nathan's twin, American (looks similar to Nina)

Nathan Johnson- Ruby's twin, American

Alec Randle- Simon's cousin, half British, half American (kinda looks like Eddie)

THANKS! on with the story!

Georgina's POV

I got out my cell phone when I pulled up to the school.

"Mum? I'm fine yeah. Just letting you and Dad know I got here okay. I'm actually walking to Anubis House right now... HOLY COW this place is HUGE! Well, I gotta go. I'll call you later Mum. Tell Dad I say hi. Love you too."

As I hung up, I marveled at the house. Saying it was huge was a definite understatement.

When I got inside I was greeted by Trudy, the housemother. She was very sweet and I was glad I didn't get a mean housemother. On the top of the stairs, I saw the oh famous Victor my parents told me about. Sure

enough, he WAS creepier in person.

"So you're Patricia and Eddie's daughter?" he asked, in a worried voice.

"The very one," I smirked.

"Splendid." Victor said, going back into his office muttering about how difficult of a year it will be.

A second later, a boy with brown hair and green eyes walked in and smiled at me.

"I'm Simon Rutter, nice to meet you," he said.

"Georgina Sweet." I said, looking at him.

"You're name sounds familiar,"

"Ever heard of Eddie and Patricia Sweet? I think our parents went to school here," I pointed out.

"That makes sense now," Simon said. "Well, I better go unpack. By Georgina," he added.

Ruby's POV

"Yes Father. I'm here fine, so is Nathan. Yeah, we're in the common room. I really have to go. I'll call every week. See you soon. Bye." I put my phone in my back pocket and pulled Nathan up from the couch.

"And?" he asked, going to sit again.

"Let's not be anti-social and say hi, shall we? Ooh, he looks cute!" I said, pulling him to the front door where a group of kids our age were arriving. They were introduced as Simon Rutter, Georgina Sweet, Margret

Campbell, Lily Lewis, and Caleb Clarke. Simon had brown hair, green eyes, and was taller than me by a good three inches. Georgina had a mouth on her. To my defense, I do NOT look like a daffodil like she called me...

anyways. She had a little longer than shoulder length straight dark red hair with dirty blonde lowlights, blue-green eyes, and was a little bit shorter than me. Margret had an olive skin tone, long straight brown hair, brown

eyes, and looked very athletic. The oddest of all were Lily Lewis and Caleb Clarke. Apparently they're long time friends, and are like inseparable. Lily had long curly blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and she was about 5'8".

And Caleb had bright blue eyes, light brown hair, and was Lily's height. Meanwhile, Nathan and I were absolutely amazing looking twins. He had brown hair and brown eyes, where I was the freak with long wavy brown

hair and had almost entirely gold eyes, except for some brown in them.

Lily's POV

Victor said we were to expect one more student, and by my calculations, it should be a boy. Caleb and I sat by the door, ready with a water balloon to throw at him.

When I first saw Caleb again, this is kind of how it went down.

I had been sitting on the stairs with a water balloon behind my back, waiting for an unexpecting victim to walk through the door. When I saw Caleb, I ran up to him, forgetting the water balloon behind.

"Caleb Clarke?" I asked, bewildered it was him.

"Little Lily Lewis?" he asked, mocking my face.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Guess what?"

Being stupid and falling for it, I asked, "What?"

Caleb threw my abandoned water balloon at me, and I screamed, chasing after him.

"I see we have another Lewis and Clarke duo. Great. Again." Victor complained from upstairs.

Alec's POV

I never wanted to go to boarding school. But no, Mom and Dad just HAD to send me here. It was fancy. And fancy meant old.

"Thanks," I called to the cab driver, taking my luggage out of the trunk.

I walked through the front door, and was instantly pelted with a water balloon. The room erupted with laughter, and I looked around trying to guess who it was. Was it the brown haired twins? The silly laughing tall

blonde girl and blue eyed guy? The chuckling athletic girl in the corner? The brown haired guy in the same corner, staring at the athletic girl? It was probably the punky looking redhead sitting on the steps.

"What the hell was that for? So nice to know that's how you greet new students," I said to her. She looked at me weirdly, and then pointed to her right.

"You mean Lewis and Clarke? It's their balloon," she glanced at me and left to sit in the common room. Her accent was strong, I mean I'm British too, but she might have as well have eaten pudding before she talked.

"Georgina can be a bit, well, you know," the blonde girl explained pointing to the redhead. "Lemme introduce you to everyone," she offered pointing out everyone and their names.

"Thanks Lily," I said, heading over to the common room.

"I'm Alec," I said to Georgina, sitting on the arm part of the couch she was on. She looked me once over, and huffed. What got in her breakfast this morning?

"That's great," she said sarcastically, checking her phone. Seeing as how she didn't want to talk to me, I got up to leave.

"I know it wasn't you who threw it," I said.

"I'm Georgina," she added before I left.

"I know. And by the way, it's a bit hard to understand you're accent. It's cute but, slightly annoying," I smirked, heading to the boy's rooms to unpack my stuff. I could hear her scoff from the hallway. _(AN: see what I did _

_there ;D)_

Georgina's POV

That new kid Alec seems full of himself. How dare he call me annoying. I'll be keeping my eye on him.

I remembered that I was supposed to get my stuff unpacked, so I walked upstairs to the girl's rooms.

"Hey it's Georgina right?" asked an American girl upstairs.

"Yeah, I take it you're Ruby then?" I asked her. She nodded, "I think we're sharing a room," Ruby added, pointing to a room all our stuff was in.

"Awesome," I said, starting to unpack my luggage.

After I put everything away, I took the opportunity to look around the room and the rest of the house. The Ruby girl I was sharing this room with was obviously American, like she showed it off a bit. Who just has a little

flag of their country hanging on the wall? Not me! Anyways, since our room was next to Margret and Lily's room, so I stepped inside and checked it out too. After I stepped into their room, I was greeted by Simon.

"Have you seen Ruby by chance?" he asked, looking in the hallway.

"Uh, I can't say I have Lover Boy Rutter," I said, walking down the hallway towards the stairs and entryway.

"I am NOT Lover Boy Rutter!" Simon tried to defend himself, and it didn't work, because I walked away.

When I got down the stairs, I walked in the common room and started talking to Nathan, Ruby's brother.

"So _you're_ Georgina..." He said, looking me up and down. Ew. I don't know what his deal was, but I was going to set him straight, that's for sure.

"Listen Nathan, it's nice and dandy that you take interest in you're sister's roomie, but that was uncalled for and piggish," I said, then stepped on his toe, walking to the kitchen, looking for someone else to talk to.

"Well if it isn't the Queen Talkative," Alec said behind the counter, smirking like he was so clever.

"If you're going to give me a nickname, make it clever will you?" turning to leave the kitchen.

"If you're going to talk in English, make it understandable will you?" Alec countered, mocking my strong accent and going to block the doorway.

"That's it new kid. Don't be clever with me, don't give me nicknames, and don't block my exit," I said, trying to push past him. He seemed to notice my struggle and flexed his arm to try and show off.

"Oh I'm sorry, are my MUSCLES in the way? And I'm afraid I've committed all three, Babbler. Ooh, that's what I'll call you now!" Alec said, getting excited a bit.

"Well that's fantastic Bay Watch. Just keep out of my way, yeah?" I said, trying to push past him.

"Yeah," Alec let me through, and grinned as I turned around leaving. What was he up to, I didn't know...

**Well that was a 4 pg long 1st chappie! Hope you like the start, and I'll be putting more POVs in the next chappie, AND I'll be updating this REALLY REALLY REALLY soon! Keep your eyes posted for this story, and **

**"House of Sibuna" :) love you guys!**

**R&R!**

**-somesibunalovin**


	2. Guess What Duckies?

Everyone listen up! I'm going to be writing little drabbles for ANY pairing! Just give me some prompts and pairings, and you'll have a one-shot added to the drabble within minutes! 3 much love you guys.

And I know I've promised to update my stories and I didn't, well that's because my computer broke down :( anyways, this is my new project, and I promise (cross me heart on this) that I am working on a longgggg chapter for House of New Beginnings :) just trust me and I would love it if I got some feedback for the drabble one shots! I love you guys SOOO much!

-somesibunalovin


End file.
